The Last One Standing
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Endgame based, slight AU to ending. Duncan will be the last one. Methos and Connor make sure of that.


**Author's Notes: **Like all Highlander fans I was more then a little pissed off when they killed off Connor in Endgame. I actually wanted to old a protest but since the writers probably wouldn't listen to me anyway, that's why I'm so thankful for fanfiction. Hehehe. Now, unlike my other Highlander fics, this is based off Endgame, not the series. Well, there might some references from the series but that's it. Takes place in two parts. It begins in the cemetery scene after the little Kell vs. Connor thing, and ends on top of the building where Duncan and Connor fight against each other but just with a little twist, hence why its an AU. Read and review.

**Betaed By:** Showndra Ridge

**Quotes: **"The only thing wrong with immortality is it tends to go on forever." Herb Cain (I think that's how you spell his name but not really sure, but its an actual quote and one of my favorites!)

"Death should be a release not a punishment." From Dragon Heart

**The Last One Standing: **

By: LOSTrocker

Connor watched Duncan leave the cemetery. Duncan had no idea that this would be the last time he would see his kinsmen, but then again Connor wanted it that way. It would be much easier on Duncan.

When Duncan was finally out of sight, Connor felt the presence of another Immortal. He turned to the gate to see a familiar car pull up. Methos got out and greeted the older Highlander. Connor shook the others hand once he was close enough to do so.

"I didn't think you'd come." Connor admitted when the two parted.

The last time the two had met was when Methos had separated himself from the Four Horsemen but he was still the blood thirsty killer that everyone feared. The two had fought as most Immortals did when their paths crossed. Connor had to admit that Methos was pretty good. However, while he fought with his head, Connor fought with his heart, giving him the advantage. He could sense something about this one. Methos was not all bad. He stopped the fight when he had Methos on the ground with his blade pierced against his throat.

"When you have cleansed yourself, we shall meet again, and that is when I will ask a favor of you." Connor had told him.

Then Connor had left, leaving a confused Methos there on the ground. What did the bloody hell did he mean? Of course Methos didn't know then, but he knew now.

"What's the favor my friend?" asked Methos.

"I want you to take my head."

Methos was shocked by Connor's answer. "What...? Why?"

"Because if we don't do something Kell will destroy everything!" Connor told him. "The world will become dark and none of us want that now do we?"

"Why come to me with this?"

"Duncan couldn't do it." said Connor. "I have thought long and hard. I first thought of going to Duncan, but it wouldn't work... He's too honorable of a man and loves me as if I were brother, and you know how he is when it comes to family."

"No, I can't do this!" Methos yelled at Connor. "You're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy!" snapped Connor. "I'm just tired. I'm tired of seeing the people I love get hurt. I don't know what I would do if I lost Duncan too that's why we have to take Kell's head! Duncan has to be the last of us!"

Methos went silent. Connor smiled at him. "You know what I speak of. You're tired too aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes," Methos said with a sigh. He knew all too well what Connor MacLeod was talking about.

"You have asked Duncan to kill once before."

"How do you know that?"

Connor laughed. "I have my sources."

"Then you know it failed!" yelled Methos. "He wouldn't kill me. He didn't kill me then and he wouldn't kill me now!"

"But this time he would have no choice!" Connor retorted. "By doing this, you will not only doing me a favor but you a favor as well. Think about it... We wouldn't have to be in the Game any longer."

It was a tempting offer but still Methos was hesitant. Duncan was a decent fighter. Methos might be the Old Man here but that didn't mean he was the best. "I don't think I could win the fight anyway."

"Then I will teach you a move that is unstoppable." Connor replied, stepping off the Holy Ground and he withdrew his sword. "After I teach you this, you take my head... Use this move on Duncan and he will take yours."

"He will hate me for this." Methos said.

"All the better. He will fight with anger instead of his heart." replied Connor. "Please, release me..."

Methos couldn't ignore the sadness in his voice. He couldn't refuse him. He too stepped aside and came before Conner. He withdrew his sword. Then Connor showed him the move that was unstoppable. He did it a couple of times, slowly so Methos wouldn't miss a beat. The Old Man was a fast learner Connor couldn't have picked a better Immortal for this job. When the practice session was done, the two men pulled away. Connor got in his fighting stance while Methos got in his. It was time.

Before Methos took his head he let their blades rest on one another's shoulders. Connor smiled at him and said: "Thank you."

Methos nodded his head. "Godspeed." And with a single swift movement of his sword, Methos took his head. Then the quickening happened. Methos now had Connor MacLeod inside of him. Once the quickening was done, Methos went to seek out the Highlander, and he knew where to find him.

Duncan could feel another Immortal nearby as he made his way to the roof of the hotel. He hoped it was Kell. He didn't care what Methos or Joe said. He would kill the bastard. After all he knew he had killed Kate and for that the son of the bitch would pay. Duncan found himself on the rooftop and there was no doubt that there was an Immortal here.

"Kell! Jacob Kell!" he called out but it was not Kell that he would face now. He was shocked to find who it was. "Methos?"

"Give the man a prize, tell him what he's won!"

Duncan didn't like the sound of his voice. There was something different about him tonight. He was even more shocked when Methos lunged at him and attacked him with his blade. Duncan blocked his attack and stepped back. "What are you doing!"

Methos lifted up his blade to his face and for a split second Duncan could have sworn he saw Connor's reflection. Why had he seen Connor's face? Methos knew he had seen it for he saw it as well. "What's wrong MacLeod, you look as though you've seen a _ghost_."

Then it hit Duncan like a brick but he refused to believe that his best friend killed his teacher. "No..." he shook his head. "No."

"Yes! Oh yes!" stated Methos.

"Why?" Duncan snapped at him angrily.

"You know why," replied Methos. "He was tired, and asked me to take his head so you wouldn't have to... This way Kell wouldn't have him and you could beat him."

"By doing what? By taking your head!" Duncan yelled. "I'm sorry but I can't do this." And with that Duncan threw down his sword.

Methos was getting frustrated before Duncan had a chance to turn, he kicked his sword back at him and as a habit, Duncan caught it. "We finish this now."

"No." Duncan told him again.

"You don't think Connor was the only one tired? I'm tired too. I'm sick of this! All of this!" declared Methos. "With the combination of both Connor and I quickenings you can be the victor!"

"No."

"What is that?" Methos asked. "The word of the night...?" he sighed. "We want the good guys to win Mac, that's all, and you're one of the best, and I just wanted to be taken out of the game, and you can help me do that."

"I-"

Methos couldn't take this anymore. Once again he lunged himself at him and Duncan fought back. Duncan recognized the move that he was doing. "He had taught you too..."

Duncan now had their blades on each other's shoulders. One more move and it would be done, but he wouldn't do it without saying goodbye. "Until we meet again..."

Methos smiled and closed his eyes and Duncan let the blade of his sword cut across his friend's throat. Tears fell from Duncan's eyes while Methos' body fell to the ground. The quickening that Duncan experienced this night was the most powerful he had ever felt. He could see both of his friend's memories fill his own mind. When all was said and done, Duncan sank to his knees. Then slowly and surely he got to his feet. He went to seek out the enemy and he knew where to find him.

FIN.

**Author's Notes:** (continued): Okay, probably not one of my better stories but my Highlander muses wouldn't leave me alone until I got this done. Also, I mean really I think all of us Highlander fans know if they ever officially end the Highlander movie storylines, you know they're going to have Methos and Mac fight against each other, just like Connor fought him. They could have ended it in Endgame instead of in the future whenever or if ever this actually happens having us fans going: "Like we didn't know that was coming?" Then we would the theatre pissed because not only were pissed when they killed off Connor but I'm sure we would be pissed even more if they killed off Methos. All though, you have to admit as pissed as we would all be it has so many possibilities for a good story line. Plus, why I put Methos and Connor against each other I don't see why those two wouldn't have crossed paths at some point you know? I hope you all enjoyed anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
